green eyes and grey skies
by overcrowdedbookshelf
Summary: all i remember are green eyes and grey skies with loud cries. when i first woke up i saw his face, then his eyes, and lastly i heard his scream.
1. Chapter 1

The sky seems grey today. At least I think it seems grey, I haven't been able to see colors since I first rose up from the ground. Well not really the ground, it was my coffin, they hadn't even tossed the first handful in, when my eyes snapped open, and the door slammed up. The first thing I remember is screaming, but behind that I remember a face. He had short brown hair, and sad green eyes. He looked to be around twenty. And I remember how he screamed when he saw me.

If my heart could still beat, it would have ached. But now, all I can seem to feel is hunger. I'm always hungry. But I don't know why other people seem to run and scream when I'm eating.

Sure I'm gnawing on their arm or leg, but still I was human too. I deserve not to die of starvation…well re-die.

I really don't know what I am. I don't really know anything it seems like. I'm always messing up. Just like the other day I tried to say hello to an old woman, but I ended up tearing her brain from her skull. I didn't mean to, the words just wouldn't form in my mouth and I got angry and just grunted. She couldn't run; her cane wouldn't even let her hobble down the block. She tasted stale and used. I didn't like it. I have to remember to go after younger people. But younger people can fight back. I don't like the hassle. All I want is to find my way to a young guy's heart. They're so full of adrenaline it's ecstatic. I guess I was pretty close to the beginning of my kind, because I remember everyone so full of life, and now I see more and more people like me. Hunched over and shuffling down the street.

I have to be more careful. Today I saw a little boy all alone, and as I went up to him I was rocked back. There seemed to be something stuck in my arm. I manage to bend my other arm and pull out the crude object. I think it's a knife, but I couldn't be sure. My memory was burned around my life before.

I heard yelling and looked up to see the little boy run at me with a longer 'knife'. I wasn't scared, I didn't know I could be scared, I just stayed still, and let him run the knife through my stomach. It tickled, I bit, and I heard more screaming. There was always screaming. He didn't last long. His memories were boring, and I felt unsatisfied. But for now my new hunger had subsided.

I've been staying with some friends in the mall, I don't really think we're friends, sometimes I'm lucky if they even acknowledge I'm home. My house is some place filled with books. I don't remember how to read, I'm sure the blurry lines make words, but I don't see how. Anyways I only go home when the weather looks bad. It makes me uneasy. Like the day I first rose up. All I can see is him, silhouetted by a sea of grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**i really didn't know if i was going to add anymore to this story. but as you can tell this chapter is kind of short but it shows what was before. i dont really know where this story is going so id love to see your reviews and comments!**

"Dean what are you doing?" I turned away from him and the camera he held in his hands, "No pictures today."

I felt the leaves crunch under my feet and I smiled when he grabbed my arm and pulled me around to him and brought our chests together, "Come on Cas, let's do something!" Dean laughed and stepped back a few inches, just enough for me to miss his warmth. "Let's go down to the river."

"No." my voice was harder than I thought it had been and I instantly saw the light dim in his eyes. I didn't want to hurt him, but he was young, and he didn't know everything about this town like I did. You do not go down there if you cared for your life.

It's that simple.

Dean slowed down his movements; I tried not to see the brittle way he moved, like I would break him. He's four years younger than me, just barely eighteen, and I'm twenty-two. He's still in that dumb high school stage where everything you do is forgettable and unimportant in the next five minutes. But where I'm at everything I do stay with me and Dean's with me now, he has to see that there are consequences in the real world. Not to say that I don't love him, oh God I love that boy, but he's young and foolish.

"I don't want to go down to the river anyways, let's just go to the park." I knew he was lying and I knew that my silence was hurting him, but he didn't know that when I was his age, I went down there. "Cas come on, please let's do something." He was growing anxious again, I knew he could never stay still for long; he was like a puppy, always full of energy and wanting to move.

"Yeah, let's go, and after that we can go back to my apartment."

Dean smiled into my neck and I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, just far enough I could lean up and kiss him quickly. "Maybe grab a few burgers."

"As long as we don't stop at that bookstore you insist on seeing every week then sure."He grabbed my hand and we walked back to my truck, I looked back into the tail bed and smiled; many nights were spent curled up into each other. Some nights we just laid there, but others…

"Books are knowledge Dean, and sometimes that can be our greatest weapon." I climbed inside and started the engine, wincing at the whining noise the piece of crap truck made, "You should really let me help you one this Junker, I could pick out a few things that could help a lot."

I smiled at him, "Yeah but I don't have the money to pay you for your time, and I'm not letting you work for free Winchester.

"Hey you could always pay for it another way." I felt his hand skate down my thigh and I swerved a little on the road, "You know, I work for an hour…you work for an hour- hey you missed the exit for town."

"We're not going to town anymore you tease."

"You're only a tease if you don't put out." He whispered in my ear.


End file.
